Just a walk to the park
by Phantom Player
Summary: Tsuna decided to take a walk alone for once. Without inviting his Guardians, Reborn or the kids with him. Angered, the Kids, Reborn, and Bianchi decides to tell the others that the Vongola 10th, or Tsuna, went missing. What now? Hilarity ensues. Warning: Adult! Arcobaleno, Fem!Mammon/Viper, Cursing.


Tsuna was lying down on his bed, bored as hell. Yes, bored. Unexpected, right? With all the chaos that was usually happening at his home, it was a surprise.

But here's the reason why he was bored:

He had finished all the mangas he had, and Reborn decided to destroy his video games for fun. (He stayed in his bed sulking after that).

Also, Bianchi went on a "date" with Reborn, and the kids were in the park, along with Hana and Kyoko.

His mother, meanwhile, told him to clean up his room, but after "some" tripping here and there, which caused bruises and cuts, along with some traps that Reborn (He's pretty sure it was him) laid out, he gave up and lost his motivation. I mean, it's been 2 hours since he started "cleaning" his room and his body felt like he just fell from the sky, hit the ground and was beaten up by Hibari. Twice.

So, he decided to go out and take a hopefully peaceful walk out, without anyone accompanying him. No, it's not like he hated Them or anything like that, it's just that when he invites Them, everything becomes way too rowdy and hectic for him. So he decided to take a walk. By himself. Alone. With no one. NO ONE.

Sighing, he stood up, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. As he stopped in front of the bathroom, he slowly opened the door and looked around the bathroom with extreme caution. Once he deemed it safe, he stepped in.

Well, sad to say it wasn't safe.

Almost immediately, Blue colored glue, with red and yellow feathers along with his dirty clothes dropped down from the ceiling, while his foot got stuck on the tile of the floor.

"HIIEEEE!" He shrieked, closing his eyes and flailing his arms wildly. Because of that, he lost balance and fell to the floor, head first, with his other foot still stuck to the tile, resulting in a sprain.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he did not let them fall.

Damn, that was painful.

He gathered his breath and screamed as loud as he can.

"REBORN!" He sobbed.

* * *

-Sooner or later-

Tsuna went downstairs after changing into his casual clothes...and taking a bath (It took him 30 minutes to remove the feathers. JUST THE FEATHERS).

He was wearing a white and orange hoodie with the number 27 on it's back. He was also wearing jeans, and for footwear, he wore sneakers. All in all, he looked plain and normal. But he had a bandage wrapped around his ankle, looking all pretty and stuff. (He luckily was able to learn how to bandage himself at school, and well, he got the passing grade. Just cause the teacher was nice to him. Kami-sama bless her)

Though, he's sure that the now adult Reborn would disapprove of his clothing and say "Mafia bosses should always look their best. And be admired by everyone, even the normal citizens". Reborn even showed him what a mafia boss was supposed to look like!

(He also bets that Reborn just wanted to show off when he showed all of his expensive suits, looking handsome and all. But he did notice that every single one of them looks exactly like his everyday clothing. Except his pajamas. His "adult-pajamas")

But not today. No. Today, he would be an ordinary, normal citizen, just taking a peaceful walk outside, going to the park or wherever his feet takes him...

After he gets his mother's permission.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk!" Tsuna yelled, and waited for his mother's response.

"Ara? Who are you going out with? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? Reborn-kun? Or the kids?" Her mom inquired, popping out of the kitchen smiling.

"No one, Mom. I'm going to take a walk alone." He replied. "And Reborn's out with Bianchi, while the kids are in the park, right?"

"Ah. That's right." She smiled, then remembered his answer before that. "Why is that, Tsu-kun? Usually you would bring Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, or at least Reborn-kun with you on your walks." She stated, looking surprised.

Now that he thought about it... It _was_ true. He usually brought them along with him.

"I just want a change once in a while." ... "D-don't worry, Mom. I'll be back before dinner!" He added as a quick after thought.

His mother nodded, smiling. "Okay, Take care!"

"Yeah!" Tsuna walked out the front door. Soon after that, Nana went back to the kitchen, where she continued to cook.

Unfortunately, The kids, Reborn and Bianchi overheard the conversation of Tsuna and his mother.

"Whaaa? No good Tsuna's going out without the great Lambo-san?! No fair! No fair!" Lambo whined and wailed.

"Aww… Tsuna-nii and I haven't gone out in a while. I wanted to come with him..." Fuuta pouted.

I-pin said some random Chinese gibberish all of them couldn't understand.

"Hm… Dame-Tsuna went out without informing me, his tutor, eh? Extra punishment when he comes back" Reborn mumbled, while Bianchi was clinging on his arm.

"Reborn~ why don't we go out together tonight? After that, I could cook our dinner!" Bianchi suggested. Reborn shook his head.

"No, Bianchi. Tonight, Maman will make our favorite food"

"Oh! Okay~" Bianchi immediately agreed. Whatever made Reborn happy, she too was happy.

'_And to think Bianchi and I were enjoying our "movie"...' _Reborn thought, frowning.

The truth was, he and Bianchi were on the trees, looking at Tsunayoshi fail at cleaning his room and get caught in his traps.

Reason why he did this?

He wanted to see what the soon-to-be Mafia boss would do in his free time. Sad to say, he was disappointed upon seeing the results. Oh, and cause he's Reborn.

_'Triple training for him this week'_ Reborn nodded at his thought.

The kids, meanwhile, were hated by Hana, so they were sent back. Kyoko was busy telling her brother to stop yelling "EXTREME" while he was jogging, so she didn't notice.

All of a sudden, Fuuta beamed, his pout erased from his face. "I know!"

The 4 people in the group looked at the ranking prince in surprise. What did he know?

"Why don't we follow Tsuna-nii?" He suggested. The 2 kids and 2 adults thought about it.

I-pin nodded. Lambo just started shouting random things like "Lambo-san will be the leader!" or "Everyone, bow down to Lambo-sama!"

"The great Lambo-sama has nothing to do! Servant Fuuta will buy Lambo-sama grape candies while we follow No Good Tsuna! Gyahahahahaha!" Lambo laughed, while Fuuta sweatdropped.

I-pin, meanwhile, scolded the afro haired child in broken Japanese.

Reborn, upon hearing that, smirked as a plan formed in his head.

"What do you think, Reborn-san?" Fuuta asked, turning to the said hitman.

"Actually, I have a better idea…" Reborn evilly said.

He told them of his plan, and they, of course, immediately agreed.

After all, nobody CAN deny the greatest hitman in the world. Adult form or not.

* * *

||With Tsuna||

Tsuna was having one of the greatest moments in his life. He was talking a walk in the quiet Namimori park, eating the ice cream he bought out of whim. And since it was a Saturday afternoon, not much people were there.

He continued to walk around until he found a very delightful bench to sit on. One that does not have other people sitting on it. Or has wet paint.

He decided to sit there until he finishes his cold ice cream. His cold sweet vanilla ice cream...

He remembered the time Reborn appeared in his house, as an adult.

||Flashback||

_Tsuna went downstairs after waking up, ready to go to school. He didn't get hit in the head by a mallet, or electrocuted by a certain someone, so he was being cautious. There was also no traps that were laid out by Reborn, so he had a reason for being cautious._

_As he went down, he tripped on the stairs and unable to grab on the railing, he fell head first._

_"That hurts!" He stated, sitting up and rubbing the spot where damage was most dealt with._

_"Dame-Tsuna, i thought i got rid of that clumsiness of yours? Hmph. Extra training after school today." A deep voice greeted him. No, not that bastard, his father's, voice. But rather, a familiar voice...-_

_"E-EHH?! You're that guy from before! The one who helped me!" Tsuna jumped up, only to slip and fall on his back. "Ah...I-itai..."_

_"You still don't recognize me? I thought I trained you better than this." Black suit. Fedora hat. Yellow pacifier. Familiar smell of Espresso. Leon on his shoulder, Side burns and evil smirk. Seems familiar._

_"W-what do you mean?" He asked, still oblivious, but having his suspicions. _

_"Ara, ara. It's Reborn, Tsu-kun! I was so surprised to see him arrive like that! He looks so mature and different now, right? And he was gone for only a few days too!" His mother stated, looking happy._

_"Y-You're Reborn!?" he shrieked._

_"Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna. And you needed someone to tell you too." Reborn clicked his tongue at his student._

_"B-but- Wh- I don't-" Tsuna's confused face seemed to please Reborn as he continued to tease._

_"You're still Dame as ever." Reborn smirked._

_"HIEEE-!"_

_And with that, he fainted._

||Flashback End||

He still can't believe his mother acted normally at that. This only happened 2 months ago too. That was so embarrassing...

Suddenly, his intuition spiked. He tensed as possible scenarios crossed his mind but later pushed them at the back of his head. No. Today, he will be normal. He won't be involved with crazy, weird mafia things today. No siree, he will be a normal and ordinary human, or a herbivore, as Hibari called them.

Besides, he's pretty sure they can handle things out on their own. They had Reborn with them!

Too bad for Tsuna though. He should've listened to his intuition when he had the chance.

* * *

||With Reborn and the others||

Reborn waited for the preparations to be finished.

He waited for Fuuta to finish his calls with the guardians.

He waited for I-pin to finish her calls with Fon, who will surely inform the other Arcobaleno.

He waited for the dumb cow to finish explaining why Dame-Tsuna would be late today to Maman. Wait, maybe he shouldn't have trusted that task to the cow. Ah, whatever. What's done can't be undone, anyways.

He waited for Bianchi to finish her calls with the other trusted Allied Famiglias.

And he was waiting for the response of the Varia.

You see, the plan here is: Make the Vongola guardians, Varia, Arcobaleno and the others think his idiotic student went missing. Or in other words, kidnapped. Or whatever they think.

Now back to his call with the Varia.

"What do you mean that useless tuna trash went missing?!" Xanxus roared. Reborn could hear wine glasses breaking and loud screams in the background.

"Exactly as I mean, Xanxus. Dame-Tsuna went missing." Reborn replied coolly.

"Tch. And why the fuck do you think I would care for that shitty damn trash?! He's so fucking weak that he allowed himself to be kidnapped! Fucking trash..." Xanxus stated.

"Because you do. Admit it, Xanxus. You're worried for my useless student. Ever since the time he visited-" Reborn was cut off by Xanxus' rough voice.

"Inform the other trashes that the Varia's fucking coming." And with that, the conversation ended.

Reborn smirked as he turned to face his accomplices, who nodded in affirmation at the unsaid question.

"All the guardians believed what I told them. None of them suspicious, Reborn-san!" Fuuta stated, and Reborn nodded.

"Master understand!" With that said, Reborn quickly understood what the Chinese girl just stated. Reborn, yet again, nodded.

He didn't need to ask Lambo. Actually, he just plain ignored the brat. Lambo was now throwing a tantrum about how Reborn ignored him, and so on. Fuuta and I pin quickly comforted him, as they expected that, giving him grape candies to make him shut up.

"Everyone believed what I said. They're headed here, while the Shimon are already commencing their search the 'missing' Vongola Tenth" Bianchi said. Reborn nodded.

The others didn't need to ask Reborn because they already knew what the result was. After all this was Reborn, The Greatest Hitman in the world.

Reborn evilly smirked. Now this, this is fun. Probably the most fun he had in a while.

The kids, and Bianchi shivered at the sight. Bianchi then immediately swooned over him, while the kids were still trembling at the sight of his evil smirk, that, mind you, did not leave his face.

* * *

||With The Guardians (Excluding Lambo)||

Gokudera's reaction:

"WHAT?! TENTH WENT MISSING?!" He screamed. "AND, I, HIS RIGHT HAND MAN DIDN'T NOTICE ANYTHING! I AM A FAILURE AS HIS SUBORDINATE, FRIEND, RIGHT HAND MAN, AND AS A HUMAN! I will find who is responsible for this! WAIT FOR ME TENTH! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He quickly left to search for his beloved Juudaime. Well, not without his dynamites, of course.

Yamamoto's reaction:

"Tsuna went missing? Haha, Don't worry Fuuta, I'll find him! I'll definitely find him..." And after that, Yamamoto quickly left. With his bamboo sword. And a very cold smile that did not reach his eyes.

"..." The restaurant went quiet as they watched him leave, both worried and scared. Well, not scared for him though.

_'May Kami-sama have mercy on whoever Takeshi will... encounter' _His father, Tsuyoshi, prayed.

Ryohei's reaction:

"WHAT? MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER WENT MISSING?! I WILL EXTREMELY FIND HIM!" Ryohei yelled. And with that, he left the house running, with not just a pair of boxing gloves, but with his box weapon as well...

Hibari's reaction:

"I see. The omnivore went missing…" Hibari hung up, grabbed his tonfas, and left. He jumped down from his roof and as soon as he touched the ground, he walked towards his desired destination with a glare that could freeze hell itself.

Mukuro's reaction along with Chrome's:

"Kufufufufufu…. I see… Thank you for informing me, ranking prince." Mukuro smirked.

As he told Chrome about the current situation at hand, she smiled a devils' smile. A smile that promised pain and evil.

Together, they disappeared into the mist, Mukuro laughing creepily, while Chrome smiling evilly.

* * *

||Varia reactions (Excluding Mammon)||

Xanxus' reaction:

"That damn trash..." Was all Xanxus said. But deep inside he was... what was the word? Ah, let's just go with angry. After all, why wouldn't he bring his X guns if he wasn't mad? Well, he was muttering incoherent curses to the one who "kidnapped" the brat, but oh well.

Squalo's reaction:

"VOOII! That damn tuna better be safe! I wouldn't be able to have a proper fight with that Yamamoto brat if he's all crying and distracted and shit" Squalo screamed. he was of course, worried for the brown-haired brat. That was just his way of showing it. Sooner than he said that though, he was hit with a bottle of wine.

A vein mark appeared and of course he screamed again.

"DAMN BOSS! My hair!" He "tsk'd" and started screaming more.

Bel's reaction:

"Ushishishishishi... The prince will save the princess~" Bel smirked while sharpening his knives.

He threw his knife at a certain lightning guardian, who, as expected, yelled at him.

But Bel continued to sharpen his knives, still showing off an evil grin.

Levi's reaction:

"That trash is making boss worried... I will surely find him for boss and-!" The lightning guardian got hit by a knife, then a sword and got shot with a gun. All at once. But then again, nobody cared.

Lussuria's reaction:

"The little tuna fish went missing~? Luss-nii will surely save him~!" The gay member stated. He started rambling on and on about Tsuna, but smirked as he saw the reactions of 3 certain men.

Fran's reaction:

"..." Fran just continued staring out the window of the private jet, not caring about anything. But maybe... just maybe...

* * *

||Arcobaleno reactions (Excluding Reborn)||

Fon's reaction:

"What? The Vongola tenth went missing? I see… Thank you for telling me about this, I-pin" Soon after he hanged up, he called the others to inform them of the situation.

And once he finished, he inhaled and exhaled, before standing up and igniting his storm flame... He smiled.

Colonello's and Lal's reaction:

"What? That little tuna went missing, Kora?! …I see. Thanks, Fon. Kora!" Colonello shouted. Lal, overhearing everything, punched Colonello in the gut.

Colonello coughed as the impact was felt. He looked at Lal and coughed again.

"What do you mean that brat went missing. Do you mean kidnapped!?" She shook him at his shoulders, demanding to hear an explanation.

-An explanation later-

After hearing the exact details from an injured, coughing yet still flirting Colonello, they both looked at each other and nodded, thinking the exact same thing. They grabbed their guns, reloaded it with bullets, and left after telling the CEDEF members and the CEDEF leader, Iemitsu, what their situation was.

Their reactions are another story to tell.

Skull's reaction:

"E-E-EHHH?! Vongola went missing!? Oh no! I-I'll...I'll do my best to find him! Thanks for telling me, Fon-senpai" Skull wore his helmet and got on his motorcycle. He quickly drove. Not once did he notice that he grabbed a gun with him subconsciously. He was going to save one of the people who was kind to him.

Verde's reaction:

"Hmm, I see. The Vongola tenth was kidnapped, correct? You do know I do not care about this Fon if it does not profit me." With that, the lightning Arcobaleno ended the call.

Few minutes later, he carefully grabbed a vial and ignited his lightning flames, smirking as his flames resonated with the vial in an unexpected way.

"I'll be needing a test subject..." He stood up from his chair, placing three more vials, different from the other, in his lab pocket along with the other vial. He walked away, along with Keiman, his glasses glistening as he exited his lab.

Viper/Mammon's reaction:

"Mu, how troublesome. If I don't get money, I don't care" Viper stated, hanging up on her rival.

Sooner or later, she started to cast gory and horrifying illusions around her. She nodded in satisfaction before standing up and disappearing without a trace.

Uni's reaction:

"Oh no! Tsuna-kun went missing? That's bad news. Take you for telling me, Fon-san" Uni said. She stood up and immediately left to go to Japan after telling Byakuran what happened. After all, telling Byakuran that Tsuna was kidnapped is the best thing to do in this kind of situation, right? And twisting _some_ details isn't that bad, right?

* * *

||Allied Famiglia Bosses reaction||

Enma's reaction:

"Wh-what? Tsuna-kun went missing?!" After hearing the details, Enma quickly ordered his guardians to search for his best friend.

But, he didn't notice that his guardians were moving away from him.

Why?

1) His eyes were shadowed by his hair, but it glowed an intense red, to the point that it was the only thing that was seen from the shadowed part.

2) He went to his dying will mode

3) He looks so close to making black holes... so close...

Byakuran's reaction:

"Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun was kidnapped? Kukukukuku…. Thank you for informing me, Uni-chan~" Byakuran crunched his marshmallow and opened his eyes, allowing an evil smirk to form on his face. "Kikyo, prepare a flight to Japan. Now"

"Yes, Byakuran-sama" was the expected reply he had heard.

Byakuran chuckled and closed his eyes once again "Another game huh~? This time, a hide and seek one~ Ah, I should create the ending...

...maybe one with death in it? The others would surely be pleased~"

Dino's reaction:

"What?! My little bro went missing?! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Dino stated. He quickly ordered Romario to prepare their flight to Japan, ASAP. He was worried for his little bro. He brought his whip and Enzo with him. And also a bottle of water. Who knows if he'll be needing it…

* * *

||With the CEDEF's||

Iemitsu's reaction:

"My son's missing?! Oh no! My cute little tunafish, I'm coming for you~!" Iemitsu quickly ran out of his office, with a gun. Nuff' said.

Basil's reaction:

"Tsuna-dono has been kidnapped?! Tis' not good. I will search for him! Tsuna-dono! Please wait for me!" And with that, Basil followed his master to ride a private jet, bringing his Metal edge with him.

* * *

||With Tsuna||

Tsuna soon walked around the park again after he finished his ice cream. He was having a good day today, he took note. He didn't trip as much as he usually did, he wasn't disturbed by the others involved in the mafia, and he got to eat ice cream. Oh, and there was no Reborn! He did a happy dance in his head.

The only bad thing that happened to him was that his video game console broke. He wasn't letting go of that. Ever. One day, one day... He'll get his revenge from Reborn... Well, he wished.

Back to the main plot.

He felt relaxed. He looked at his watch, only to notice he still had 3 hours left until dinner. He spotted a tree with a shade that was blocking the lazy sun.

'_Eh, why not?'_ He lied down under the tree's shade and yawned. _'Just for a few minutes…'_ Tsuna slowly fell asleep, oblivious to what was happening to his friends and allies alike.

* * *

||With the others||

The Varia arrived in Japan and quickly headed to the brat's house, only to bump into a group of arguing guardians who were in front of the said brat's house.

"Juudaime is missing, sword freak! He's obviously kidnapped by someone who was jealous of his greatness!" Gokudera announced, annoyed by a certain swordsman.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down. We need to search for Tsuna together" Yamamoto stated, but it only made Gokudera more mad. Before he could answer though, someone answered for him.

"Kufufufufufu… I disagree. Me and Chrome are best suitable to find him." Mukuro and Chrome appeared out of nowhere, both smirking/smiling evilly.

"Go die, pineapple head! You're not even suitable to look at Tenth!" Gokudera countered.

Mukuro glared at Gokudera, while Chrome didn't bother to do anything.

"I WILL EXTREMELY FIND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, popping out of nowhere, almost making everybody deaf.

Xanxu, meanwhile was very tempted to kill everyone there, but was held back by his members.

Hibari was there too, shockingly, but he was sitting on a tree, glaring at anyone who dared come close to him. As soon as he spotted a pineapple headed herbivore though, he jumped down and vented his frustrations on the said man.

"Kufufufufufu, what a surprise, the little birdy is here as well~"

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore"

With that, both angry bloodthirsty guardians fought each other, not minding where they are.

"OI! If you destroy Tenth's house I'll never forgive you!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites, only to be held back by a laughing Yamamoto.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here, turf top?!"

"BECAUSE I'M WORRIED FOR SAWADA TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

The 2 started to argue, with a laughing Yamamoto that was trying to calm them both down.

To say the Varia was shocked (and slightly excited, pissed and annoyed) was an understatement.

"VOOOIIII! What are you brats doing here?!" Squalo yelled, waving his sword around, effectively gaining their attention. Yamamoto grinned and waved.

"Oh Squalo-san! When did you guys get here?" Yamamoto grinned, greeting them.

The guardians, except for Yamamoto, did not stop their fights/arguments.

"Get out of bosses way!" Levi screamed, but was ignored by everyone.

"Oh my~! It's the hot boxer~!" Lussuria cooed, and everyone, excluding the said boxer who greeted him back (and returned to his argument with Gokudera as soon as he was finished) and the Varia who was used to it, twitched in disgust.

"Ushishishishishi... The prince demands you to get out of his way, peasants!" Bel commanded, and brought out his sharp knives.

"Get the fuck out of my way, trash." Xanxus glared at them menacingly, but none were scared of his glare as they were all worried for a certain tuna.

They all started to argue and make a ruckus. It was a wonder why none of their neighbors noticed. Well, except for Shoichi, but then again he was hiding from them as always.

AND BOOM! Because of the oh so much noises they were making, more people arrived to see what was the commotion was about.

"KORAAA! What's with all the noise, you brats?!" Colonello entered the commotion, and everyone glanced his way.

"MASTER COLONELLO!" Ryohei screamed/greeted, while Colonello just grinned.

"Dammit Colonello, don't scream! You'll make a scene!" Lal scolded, slapping the back of his head at the same time.

"You're all making a scene already, dammit!" Gokudera exclaimed, his hands twitching for his dynamites.

"Mu, the brat owes me money…" Mammon appeared, and surprised almost everyone there.

"Mammon~!" Bel grinned her way.

"The fuck are you doing here, Vi- Mammon?" Lal asked the illusionist.

"I just wanted ti test out some illusions..." Mammon moved away from Mukuro, glaring (though unseen) at the sight of him.

"Where's Uncle Reborn?" Uni arrived, with her loyal subordinates behind her.

"I suppose he's inside the house?" Fon stated, answering the question as he too, arrived.

"Princess, please tell us what's happening?" Gamma questioned, standing right beside her protectively.

"Ah, about that..."

"Tch, there are too much damn trashes..." Xanxus glared again, bringing out his guns.

"ARE THEY DISPLEASING YOU-" Levi was the first victim of Xanxus' X guns.

"DON'T SHOOT, DAMMIT! YOU'LL DESTROY JUUDAIME'S HOUSE!" Gokudera screamed, then started to argue with other people again.

Few minutes- or seconds- later, a certain mafioso arrived at the scene.

"Uni-chan didn't tell her guardians what was happening? Naughty, naughty" A familiar white-haired guy also entered the scene, munching a bag of marshmallows.

"Byakuran!" Some exclaimed in different emotions.

"What are you doing here, bastard?!" Gamma yelled, glaring.

"I'm here to search for Tsunayoshi-kun~!" He replied, in a sing-song voice.

"LIES!" Gokudera accused, pointing at him, who was currently floating.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Come on, give him a chance~ he did help us before!" Yamamoto eased his fellow friend, but only received a glare in return.

"Tch. Doesn't mean I'll trust him" Gokudera mumbled.

Byakuran just continued eating his marshmallows, dodging the weapons that were aimed for him, and having a pleasant conversation with Uni.

His guardians arrived sooner or later, but was ordered not to harm anyone there, so they settled for talking to themselves.

"Woah, so much people!" Dino appeared, popping out of a black limo with his subordinates behind him.

"At least Dino-san has his subordinates, right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm leaving, herbivores" Hibari twitched, then turned around to leave, but was stopped by a mocking voice.

"Kufufufufufufu, can't handle crowds, skylark? How weak." Mukuro taunted, and Hibari threw his tonfa at him, which was dodged with ease.

"For that, I will bite you to death!" The 2 continued their fight, while the others ignored, or tried to ignore, them.

"W-what's with all the people?" Enma squeaked, startled by the amount of people.

"It's the Shimon Famiglia!" Dino announced, happily.

"Hey, Ryohei-san!" Koyo greeted.

"KOYO! LET'S HAVE A BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and off they go to have their boxing match.

Gokudera just face palmed at the situation at hand, while Bel started to taunt him.

Another fight began. But not before Bel insulted another one.

"Shimon? Those weak trashes? Ushishishishishi~" Bel insulted, having heard of them before.

"We're not weak!" Adelheid argued, snapping out her metal fans preparing to attack.

"A-Adelheid!" Enma tried to stop here.

The other Shimon members went to do their own things with the other guardians.

"S-senpais! I'm sorry I'm late, here, I brought drinks!" Skull appeared, holding a plastic full of drinks for the arcobaleno.

"Skull, Kora!" Colonello greeted, slapping his back and grabbing his and Lal's sports drink.

"Thank you Skull" Fon smiled before accepting his oolong tea.

"I don't understand the reason why I'm present…" Verde sighed, pushing up his glasses as he entered the scene.

"Verde-san! You actually came?!" Uni called out in surprise. The others also wore a surprised expression as they saw The Verde. The Verde who never left his lab unless seriously necessary.

"I am only here to give you devices to find Tsunayoshi. Here" he handed out trackers and other gadgets for them to use.

"It would be troubling if the person I am observing on disappeared, after all." He nonchalantly stated, while the others sweatdropped at the statement.

"Err…What?" Dino asked, thinking he must've heard wrong.

As he finished giving them the devices, he left. No, not to actually leave, but to commence his own search, only to be stopped by Fon.

"Verde, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you wouldn't go here..." Fon stated.

"Hmph. It is none of your business as to why I'm here, Fon" Verde replied.

Their "conversation" continued as the others, who were doing nothing, stared at them weirdly.

All of a sudden, a private jet swooped down near them, but well, no one but those "weak" moved away from their position.

"What are you people doing in front of my house?" Iemitsu demanded, stepping out of the jet.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Iemitsu pointed at the Varia, Shimon and Millefiore. As well as the Arcobaleno as soon as he noticed them.

"Ah, that must've been where the brat got his wimpy attitude." Mammon mumbled. Those who heard her nodded, agreeing with the female.

"Oh, it's Tsuna's dad! And Basil!" Yamamoto's grinned got even wider.

"It's a pleasure to meet thee again, Yamamoto-dono" Basil stated, bowing.

"Haha, you don't need to be so formal-!" He was cut off by a bang.

Reborn shot a bullet in the air, causing the others to be quiet. Nobody would dare mess with the World's Greatest Hitman after all- actually nobody would dare mess with Reborn alone.

Reborn, looking around, smirked in satisfaction at the result he had created.

"I assume you all know of the situation?" he asked, in a serious voice. The others all nodded, sensing the serious atmosphere.

"The Vongola tenth, otherwise known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, has been missing for some time now. It is possible that he was kidnapped by an enemy Famiglia, or is being held hostage by them. It is also possible that he was attacked by them."

The hitman inwardly smirked as his plan was flowing flawlessly.

The group of people now had dark evil auras surrounding them, each with a different expressions on their faces.

Those who were smiling, was smiling a smile of promised pain.

Those who were smirking, were smirking evilly as hell froze at the sight of their smirks.

Those who were glaring, had glares that could send devils running.

Those who were serious, were thinking of plans to kill.

And to those who were laughing? knew that hell was to break loose.

"Initiate Vongola style search. Commence!" With that, the group of people left to find their precious Vongola Tenth.


End file.
